


Twitter Moments: Yuuri Katsuki Wins Olympic Gold in Freaking Out

by Haro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/pseuds/Haro
Summary: “We’re back live for the eighth day of the twenty-fifth Olympic Winter games in Stockholm, Sweden. I’m your commentator, Morooka Hisashi, and we’re so close to the end of one of the marquee events of these games, the men’s individual figure skating final.” He paused and gestured next to him, microphone clutched in his other hand. “Joining me tonight is two-time Olympic gold medalist, Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri, who has agreed to join us an official correspondent as we enter the last group of skaters for this competition.”At the 2026 Winter Olympics, Yuuri assists with commentating, and well...(written for the Yuuri Katsuki centered zine, Born to Shine)





	Twitter Moments: Yuuri Katsuki Wins Olympic Gold in Freaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Yuuri Katsuki centered zine, Born to Shine. As other fics created for this zine get posted, I recommend you read them all. They're all excellent!
> 
> This is about five hundred words longer than the version that ended up in the actual zine. I had to cut some of it for space in the book, but I figured I'd post the full, unedited version.

“We’re back live for the eighth day of the twenty-fifth Olympic Winter games in Stockholm, Sweden. I’m your commentator, Morooka Hisashi, and we’re so close to the end of one of the marquee events of these games, the men’s individual figure skating final.” He paused and gestured next to him, microphone clutched in his other hand. “Joining me tonight is two-time Olympic gold medalist, Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri, who has agreed to join us an official correspondent as we enter the last group of skaters for this competition.”

“Thanks, Morooka-san,” Yuuri replied, holding his own microphone. He was outfitted in a smart black suit and a purple tie; his blue glasses perched over his nose and his dark hair pushed out of his face. “This is a really exciting final group, and I think that it’s almost impossible to predict what the podium will be. Among the top four, their short program scores are only three points apart, so it’s really anyone’s game.”

“Can you take us through each of the skaters?”

Yuuri bit his lip and smiled. “It always feels a little strange doing this, since it’s only been a few years since I retired. A lot of these skaters are my friends and former competitors, but I’ll try not to play favorites.” Morooka laughed. “A-anyway, Yuri Plisetsky is going to be skating first in the group. He’s got a reliable quad loop now in addition to his salchow and toe loop, and he’s known for his ability to get high GOE on all of his spins and jumps. He’s in third right now, and if he skates clean, it’s very likely he’ll stay on the podium.”

“I imagine he wants to move up on the medal stand this time?”

“Right,” Yuuri continued. “Yuri placed third in Pyeongchang, and he’ll want gold, or at the very least, silver this time around. Kouki Sugiyama skates second. He was on the Beijing Olympic team with me when he was just sixteen, and he helped us earn a bronze in the team event and placed seventh at those games. He’s got an amazing quadruple flip---”

“Which you helped teach him,” Morooka interrupted.

Yuuri scratched the back of his head. “I gave him some tips a couple of years ago, yeah, but I’m sure he did most of it on his own and with the help of his own coach.” He cleared his throat. “He’s been injured and not skating his best this year, so he was considered a longshot for the podium. However, people also didn’t expect him to break one hundred and end up fourth in the short program, so who knows what will happen. He’s a real artist, and he should get among the highest program components in the field if he skates well.”

“Okay, tell us about Jean Jacques Leroy.”

“Tenacious,” Yuuri said, shaking his head, impressed. “He broke his leg after Beijing, and considering he was twenty-four at the time and already had an Olympic silver medal from Pyeongchang and a couple world medals, no one would have faulted him for retiring. But… he took a season off and came back. He hasn’t been as strong on all his quads as he was before the injury, but he’s been working hard on all the other aspects of his skating to compensate. It’s not something I would have ever expected to say eight years ago, but JJ has some of the best fundamental skating skills in the field now.”

Yuuri glanced behind him, where the six men were warming up on the ice. “Guang Hong Ji was the surprise bronze medalist in Beijing. He’s always had the ability, but he had trouble pulling it all together and skating clean.” Yuuri paused and let out a short laugh. “Believe me, I know how that is. This is his third games and probably his last. For the first couple years of his career, he felt like he was in the shadows of retired Chinese great, Cao Bin, but since he’s come into his own, he’s been a force to be reckoned with. He’s in first after the short program, and if everyone skates clean, he’ll probably end up on the podium, but it’s doubtful someone won’t overtake him for gold.”

Yuuri brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes and continued. “Second to last to skate will be America’s Altair Nazari, who is the younger brother of world champion ladies’ single skater Jawahir Nazari. They’re both coached by one of my former coaches, Celestino Cialdini. I’ve met Altair, and he’s one of the hardest working skaters out there, but this is only his first year in seniors so him making the top six was a surprise. There’s a pretty substantial gap between him and the podium, so a medal isn’t very likely, but he’s shown the world how much promise he has this event, and I hope he can put out a free skate he’s proud of.”

Morooka nodded. “I agree. Watching Altair has been a surprise privilege these games. He was wonderful in the team event as well. Now how about our last skater. He’s in second place after the short program.”

Yuuri beamed, wide and excited. “Yes, Phichit Chulanont. He’s twenty-nine, so this is going to be his third and last Olympic games. He won silver in Beijing, and he’d like more than anything to make that gold. I think that Phichit really has the whole package. His jumps have improved so much throughout the last several years, and he has a performance quality and connection with the audience like no other.”

“He’s also your best friend.”

Yuuri pinked at that. “That’s true, but even that aside, he has a very good chance tonight if he skates clean.”

“I’ve no doubt of that, though he is twenty-nine, which is older than anyone else in the field,” Morooka said.

Yuuri sent him a deadpan look. “Morooka-san, may I remind you how old I was when I won gold in Beijing for years ago?”

Morooka just grinned. “Of course, of course. It looks like the skaters are clearing the ice, which means Plisetsky will be skating momentarily. Before we start, can you tell us where the other Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov is tonight?”

“He’s sitting right about… there,” Yuuri gestured to the front left row, right next to the kiss and cry. Victor waved ecstatically, heart shaped smile on his face.

“Good, good. Well tell him hello from me, and let’s get this last group started.”

Yuri skated beautifully, a hand down on one of his combinations, but otherwise with a maturity and flow he’d only gained with years of experience. Kouki’s skate was fantastic as well, and he pushed to add a fourth quad, a quad flip in combination, which he landed with just a slightly wide swing to it. JJ ‘only’ had three quadruple jumps, a far cry from when he was at the top of his game and completing five a program, but he skated with finesse and his edges were clean and deep and like whispers on the ice.

Guang Hong’s skate was fantastic, but he lost a few levels on his spins, and considering how tight the competition was, Yuuri noted that it alone may have caused him to miss his chance at a medal.

Last but certainly not least, was Phichit. Yuuri’s grip tightened around the microphone and he took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge not to yell out and cheer on his best friend. After Beijing, Phichit had considered retiring. He was twenty-five and had already had a successful career; multiple world medals, an Olympic silver medal, and even one Grand Prix Final gold. But it was Yuuri himself that convinced him to give it one more shot. If Yuuri could do it at twenty-nine, could win gold at the Olympics, Phichit with his boundless optimism and energy, certainly could. Yuuri knew that even a top five finish would be an accomplishment for Phichit, but he wanted so, so much for him to win.

The crowd erupted when Phichit, ever popular, stepped onto the ice, and Yuuri knew that no matter where his friend finished, he’d carved out an irreplaceable spot in their sport’s history. He cheered under his breath, ignoring the fact that the microphone probably picked it up, as Phichit began his program.

It was perfect. Every movement, every element, every jump, exquisitely timed to the music and flawlessly executed. He’d completed four quadruple jumps, short of the technical elements of a couple of the other skaters, but Yuuri was sure his program components would close the gap. He hoped so at least. As Phichit left the ice to a standing ovation and made his way over to the kiss and cry, Yuuri crossed his fingers under the desk. “He should win,” he said to Morooka. “It’s really the only fair result I think and---” he groaned. “Oh my god I can’t believe I said it out loud.”

Morooka laughed. “It truly was an incredible skate from Phichit Chulanont! Right now, Jean Jacques Leroy is in first place, followed by Kouki Sugiyama in a surprise second place, and Guang Hong Ji in third. I would agree with Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov that this will probably get a medal, but as to what color…”

“The scores please, for Phichit Chulanont of Thailand.” A hushed pause throughout the arena. “He has scored 223.98, for a total of 331.52, putting him in first place.”

Yuuri’s world went silent. He couldn’t hear the roar of the crowd, the shouting of Morooka next to him, or the fanfare the speakers in the arena were playing. He stared once, twice, three times at the leaderboard, and he screamed, dropping his microphone and vaulting over the commentator desk, as if he were competing in an Olympic event himself. He ran across the bleachers, nearly running into Victor, who was still sitting by the kiss and cry and laughing hysterically at Yuuri. Yuuri shot a brief glare at Victor, but it was affectionate, and he crossed the rest of the way and nearly threw himself over the barricade between the audience and the kiss and cry.

“PHICHIT!!” he shouted. “OH MY GOD, PHICHIT!!” The jumbotron’s cameras had already shifted toward Yuuri, all of this being displayed for the entire world to see.

Phichit’s eyes snapped up and he burst into laughter, his smile even wider than it had been before. “YUURI!" He crossed the distance between them, reaching up and wrapping Yuuri in a tight embrace. “Are you crying?”

“No…” Yuuri lied.

“Wait what are you--- did you run all the way over here from the NHK booth?” He leaned against his friend’s shoulder, and his laughter grew louder. “You are so extra sometimes Yuuri. This is going to become a meme…”

“Oh no.” Yuuri stiffened, finally realizing what he’d done. Yuuri knew he could be impulsive sometimes, that even though to many people, he appeared calm and reserved, he tended to get… passionate about things from time to time, and before he knew it he’d shouted about the power of love or dragged his boyfriend to buy engagement rings on a whim or run a third a way across the arena to hug his best friend, now Olympic gold medalist, while working for his country’s national television channel. “I’m just proud of you!” he argued.

“And I’m proud of you,” Phichit grinned. “You’re going to surpass me as the number one trending topic on twitter, just you watch!”

“I didn’t mean… to take attention from you.” Yuuri felt anxiety creep down his spine. Why was he like this?

“I think attention is better when you share it with your best friend anyway,” Phichit replied. He took a deep breath and grabbed Yuuri around the waist, hoisting him over the edge of the barrier to join him in the kiss and cry. Yuuri kicked his legs, but otherwise did not protest.

He was pulled into multitude upon multitude of photos with Phichit, who probably wouldn’t have let go even if Yuuri had pulled away. “You know,” Phichit said. “I always tried so hard to get you to use social media more, but I think just being yourself is enough to make your presence known on it, don’t you?”

Yuuri groaned, but then smiled wide for another photo.

 


End file.
